Impressions
by Awesomo8648
Summary: You know not all people should judge everyone from their first impressions. This is demonstrated when a poor orphaned girl meets a stoic prodigy. Nejiten, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikatema, Saino
1. First Impressions

_Tenten_

I looked up at my new school. I felt small and insignificant compared to the building in front of me. I definitely liked the smaller size of my old school better. Stupid mum and dad. They just had to go and die in a car crash leaving me all alone in this world with my horrible adoptive mum Mei.

Last week my parents had died in a horrible crash on their way to a stupid convention held by a stupid group of people named the Akatsuki. For some weird reason the akatsuki always had a grudge against my parents so built a huge business to rival my mum and dads.

Returning my thoughts to the humungous school in front of me, I trudged up to the front doors securing my long brown hair in two neat buns on the top of my head. Smoothing down my uniform which consisted of a beige button up t-shirt with a maroon mini skirt and matching tie, white thigh length socks and maroon flats I pushed open the doors with a large bang.

Many heads turned in my direction and gasped. I sighed and walked down the centre of the hallway to the main office with lots of eyes following me. Everybody probably recognised me from the news. You see my parents car crash wasn't exactly a low profile. It invaded every news channels so most kids probably heard about me and my 'unfortunate loss'.

I kept walking ignoring the long stares each student was giving me. I looked down at the map Mei gave me and studied it closely. Yep. It's official. I'm lost. Muttering a long line of colourful words I didn't pay attention to where I was going and bumbed into something hard!... Or rather someone.

I rubbed my head and looked up only to find myself lost in two mystical pale orbs. They reminded me of the moon with its white, creamy surface and bright shining gaze-

"Can I help you?" the deep voice brought me out of my thoughts. My focus turned to the rest of him. I soon realised after that his white pupil less weren't the only abnormal thing about him. He had long coffee coloured hair that reached his waist and was tied in a low ponytail and his uniform was all crumpled and messy. He obviously can't iron the idiot.

"Can I help you?" He repeated sounding more irritated. By the looks of it he probably wouldn't help me up so I heaved myself of the floor and gave him the are-you-stupid look.

"Yeah," I said trying to ignore the intense gaze he was giving me, "do you know where the main office is?" He gave me a long stare and got me fidgeting.

"Yes" I stood there for a while waiting for him to give me directions.

"Well where is it?" I asked getting impatient.

"Hn," he replied before walking off. That bastard. God. He had some guts. If it wasn't five minutes before the bell I would be beating his smart little bottom to a pulp. I sighed and ran down the hallways before I found a sign that said 'Main Office'!

"Finally!" I panted as I rushed into the room and was faced with a young lady with short black hair.

"Hello, can..I..have my...timetable... please?" I said between huge gulps of air.

"Sure can do sweetheart,"I grimaced at the name.

"Tenten," she looked at me confused "just call me Tenten," I repeated. She smiled.

"Call me Shizune... Tenten," I smiled politely at her as she gave me my timetable and muttered a small thanks. I looked down. According to the piece of paper I had home room first with a lady called Anko. I secretly hoped that bastard I ran into before wasn't in that class!

_Neji_

I walked down the hall with my friend Sasuke observing all the conversations going on around me.

"Did you see on the news about the girl who tragically lost her mum and dad in a car crash?" Some girl asked her friend.

"Yeah, I felt so sorry for her- hey Neji's looking at us!" I ignored the annoying giggling coming from the two girls and continued on ahead wondering about that girl who had been the hot topic of the school ever since the incident happened. I don't know why it was so popular.

My dad was murdered and even that wasn't this well known . My mum was already dead from giving birth to me so I had to live with my uncle and his daughters Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata was my age but I never played with her.

"Hey Sasuke," Sasuke's long time crush shouted and came running up to him.

"Hey Sakura," she giggled as I rolled my eyes and watched the couple continue their conversation.

"I was wondering if could come to the library and help me with my English assignment?" She asked politely. Sasuke 'Hn'ed and followed Sakura down the opposite hall. I continued down the hall only to realise that everyone was quite and the only sound heard were the clunking of shoes coming closer and closer.

I stopped in my tracks as a girl around the same age as me with chocolate coloured twin buns that reminded me of a panda, appeared around the corner looking down with bangs covering her eyes. She looked strangely familiar. It was also obvious that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going because she ran straight into me and fell over.

As soon as she looked up I was faced by brilliant brown eyes that shone from the light above us. Then it cracked. This girl was the one that lost her mother and father in the terrible car crash.

Straightening my position I decided to break the silence.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to sound polite. Instead of answering she just kept staring. I was beginning to get impatient.

"Can I help you?" I asked again trying to get her out of the daze she was currently in. Maybe because her parents died she turned anti-sociable. She seemed pretty upset when the reporters were interviewing her on TV. I snapped out of my thoughts when I realised she had gotten up and was now standing eye level with me giving the are-you-stupid look.

Wait... what? No irritating squeals or giggles. Well she was obviously not a fan-girl type (thankfully)!

"Yeah," she said suddenly, "do you know where the main office is?" I gave her an intense gaze and she started fidgeting. I inwardly smirked. I always have these affects on people.

"Yes," I stated. I was beginning to enjoy playing with her. With each passing second she grew more impatient and made one of those hello-are-you-in-there faces. By now I was laughing so hard on the inside but kept my bored face on.

"Well where is it?" She asked annoyed. No way was I showing her, this was way to fun. Then I realised we had an audience watching our little conversation so I reluctantly 'Hn'ed and left her standing there.

I felt her glaring at my back and it took all of my control not to turn around and laugh at her. 'This isn't the end panda-girl' I thought.


	2. The Mission

_Unknown POV_

"We were successful at killing the parents on their way to our convention," Sasori explained to me. He brushed his messy red hair away from his grey eyes and looked at me with a bored expression.

"Excellent work Sasori and Deidara," the blond man next to Sasori grinned.

"All in a day's work, yeah" I sighed at his unprofessional language.

"What about their daughter. She is a very bright and smart girl and there is a strong possibility she will be a bigger threat to us than we think," Deidara and Sasori both frowned at my words. I sighed at their foolishness starting to get a headache. Bringing a hand up to the mop of orange bangs on my head I rubbed my head in irritation.

"Bring Itachi and Kisame in," after my command rang out through our base two figures appeared at the doorway of my office.

"Deidara, Sasori OUT," they quickly obeyed my order and shuffled out the door passed Kisame and Itachi.

"I have a mission for both of you," they nodded. I threw a picture at them "become close with this girl, gain her trust then bring her to me. Take your time and do not rush. Under desperate circumstances is the only time where you bring her by force. She is very intelligent so be cautious." They both nodded and left the room.

* * *

_Kisame_

"So who's this chick who's apparently so threatening that Leader has to capture her?" I asked my mission partner Itachi. He held out the photo. It showed a young decent looking girl with brown hair tied up in two twin buns smiling brightly at the camera. There was a neatly written name at the bottom of the photo.

"Tenten."

* * *

_Tenten_

"Room b12," I muttered to myself. I walked along the halls of the school until I got to the room which was apparently... homeroom. It's funny how they call it homeroom because it's nowhere near my home. Oh well. I braced myself for the worst and pushed open the door to find myself faced to face with a red faced woman. She gave me an angry glare.

"You are..."she looked at her watch and then back up at me "3 minutes late. Why are you 3 minutes late?" She studied me a little more before gasping.

"Your that poor little girl who lost her mum and dad last week aren't you?" The rest of the class were silent and leaned forward waiting for my answer. It was then I realized that bastard boy was amongst my class members and inwardly groaned. I looked at my other class members and smiled at a young girl with shoulder length light brown hair and onyx eyes who waved a small wave at me. My smiled dropped as my gaze turned back to the psycho teacher.

"I'd rather not talk about that incident thank you," I said in quickly before continuing on into the classroom. I sat next to the girl who I smiled at before. She quickly leaned over towards me and held her hand out with a large smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm Matsuri" It warmed me inside to know they're some people who aren't psychos or meanies out there. I took her hand eagerly and introduced myself.

"I'm Tenten ,"She smiled but it soon dropped as some red head walked to us. Her eyes followed his every move.

"Hey Gaara," she said quietly before he scooped her up in his arms bridal style and sat where she once sat. She quietly giggled at faced me.

"This is my boyfriend Gaara," she informed before reaching up and patting his crimson red locks. He turned towards me with his green eyes which were outlined in black probably meaning he had insomnia. He sent Matsuri a questioning gaze.

"Who's this," he asked in a deep husky voice. I gawked at him. He continued to look at Matsuri innocently oblivious to my shocked gaze. He was probably one of those non-technology dudes and doesn't watch the news. Figures... As if reading my mind Matsuri explained to me the reason to Gaara's lack of knowledge.

"He doesn't really watch TV because he dislikes the fact that technology has taken over the simple things in life this generation," I continue to gawk at him.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded before the teacher stomped over to our little trio conversation.

"Gaara! Stop harassing your fellow classmates, Matsuri, stop letting your fellow classmates harass you, and uhhh... what's your name?"She asked probably not remembering our little conversation we had before because she was too busy yelling at a hyperactive blond.

"Tenten," I stated simply already liking this teacher.

"Tenten... right. Well Tenten... uhhh I guess it's good to meet you," She nodded at me before walking out of the classroom door. Wait... isn't she supposed to be teaching the class?

"She goes into her office and sulks if she embarrasses herself in front of the class," Matsuri explained still in Gaara's lap.

_Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngg ggggg_

"That's the bell," Matsuri exclaimed happily before jumping off Gaara who tried to pull her back into his lap. His attempts were foiled however when Matsuri (oblivious to a pouting Gaara) pulled me out of the classroom.

"Come on," she said dragging me down the hallway, her hair bouncing with each step she took, "your going to meet my friends!"


	3. New Friends

_xNejix_

"Matsuri better have a damn good reason for calling an urgent meeting," the annoying blond Ino exclaimed angrily,"I missing out on my art class!"

"Since when did you ever care about art class?" Sakura asked pulling her pink hair up into at tight bun.

"Ever since they started teaching how to paint flowers!" Everyone sighed. That girl had a strange obsession with flowers.

"Hey everyone," a cheerful voice shouted we all turned our heads and saw an angry Gaara trailing behind an excited Matsuri who was dragging... panda girl? All of us were ditching our first period because Matsuri wanted to introduce us to PANDA GIRL? What a waste of time.

When they reached us Matsuri started introducing our little group of friends to her. I ignored most of the conversations that were held between her and my friends but snapped back into reality when Matsuri dragged her in front of me. Panda girl looked surprised but then muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"I asked curiously. She muttered something under her breath again that sounded suspiciously like... bunted boy?

"What?" I asked again confused.

"BASTARD BOY!" she shouted in my face before covering her mouth with her hands and stepping a couple of metres back. Everyone gasped.

Ohhh... She just made a biiiiiiigggggg mistake!

* * *

_xTentenx_

After Matsuri had sent like 1000 text messages she started dragging me to an unknown location with Gaara trailing behind us sulking because Matsuri was ignoring him over me.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to create a conversation. Matsuri turned her head around and smiled at me.

"Well since your new I figured you didn't have any friends yet, so I decided to introduce my whole group of friends to you. I hope you don't mind missing your first period since this is your first day of school and everything-" I cut of the rest of her rambling and focused all my attention on a group of people we were walking towards.

"Hey everyone!" Masturi shouted in my ear. I growled and rubbed my poor abused ear. When we reached the group everyone was staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

"Tenten," I faced Matsuri. She gave me reassuring smile and gestured to a girl who had... pink hair? What the? "This is Sakura"

"Hello, you must be Tenten." I smiled and shook her hand warmly.

"I'm Tenten,"I said with a smile before getting squished by a girl with light blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a band covering one of her eyes.

"Ino!" Matsuri scolded, "Leave Tenten alone and let her breathe," I smiled thankfully at her.

"You poor thing," Ino said with tears welling up in her eyes, "I would hate my daddy and mummy dying," I winced at the memory and looked down. I looked up though when a hand found its way to my shoulder at patted it reassuringly. A girl with waist length dark indigo hair and surprisingly familiar white eyes smiled up at me.

"I'm Hinata and it's ok to be upset," she said sympathetically. I let out a small smile. Matsuri suddenly tugged me over to a group of boys. She pointed to a boy with extremely pale skin and short black hair.

"This is Sai, Ino's number 1 crush!" Sai blushed at the comment and went back to drawing something that looked strangely like Ino on a note pad while the real Ino had to be held back by Sakura from killing Matsuri. Matsuri giggled then pointed to a sleeping boy with black hair tied into a pineapple shaped ponytail.

"And that is Shikamaru. He is extremely smart yet extremely lazy and surprisingly his girlfriend is captain of the volleyball team," he cracked one eye open at the mention of his girlfriend then returned back to his peaceful slumber. After figuring out that he wasn't going to wake up any time soon, Matsuri turned to a dude which's raven black hair was shaped to looked like a chickens butt. I snickered under my breath.

"This is Sasuke. He has a whole group of fan girls that are after him but it is obvious that him and Sakura have the hots for each other," now Ino was restricting Sakura from killing Matsuri while Sasuke turned away blushing and scoffed. How someone could like someone with chicken butt hair was way beyond me. Ignoring the angered Sakura, Matsuri then pointed to the hyperactive blonde the Anko was yelling at in homeroom.

"This is-" Matsuri was interrupted when the blonde pushed her out of the way causing her to fall on her butt and inspecting me closely. Oblivious to Gaara's death glare he gave him for pushing Matsuri, the blonde started poking my buns. I swatted his hands away and patted my buns protectively. The blond then smiled a huge smile which showed wayyyy to many teeth.

"Hello Tenten, I am Naruto Uzumaki and instant ramen lover," He then walked over to Hinata and hugged her side. "This is my favourite girl in the world!" I looked between the two surprised.

"Y-yes, I am Naruto-kun's girlfriend," Hinata stammered shyly. A shy quiet girl with the loudest idiot in the world? Huh. I guess opposites do attract. Matsuri then got up with the help of a worried Gaara before taking me over to one last person I did not realise was there. The person looked up and what I saw surprised me.

"Bastard boy," I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, he seemed to have heard me.

"What was that?" he said looking confused. Uh oh!

"Bastard boy," I mumbled quietly hoping I wouldn't have to say it again. I looked up and he seemed even more curious. Damn him and his curiosity.

"What?" Now I was angry.

"BASTARD BOY!" I shouted in his face. Realising my mistake I covered my mouth with my hands and stepped back a few steps. Everyone gasped as his face turned an impressive shade of red in anger. I prepared for my death as he started advancing towards me. Then I thought of what I would do if dad ever got angry at me. I slowly turned me head towards him and pulled the cutest face I could muster up.

"I'm sorry please don't kill me at such a young age," he looked baffled for a moment before staring at me for a few agonising moments. He then grunted and walking off. I smirked victory as I staring at his back.

"How'd you do that?" I turned around confused.

"Do what?" Matsuri just studied me before Ino started cracking up.

"What?" I asked more irritated.

"You're probably the first one to avoid a painful death by Neji," Sakura explained. I just looked at her even more confused. Who was Neji? Matsuri sensing my confusion patted my back and smiled.

"That dude who you called 'bastard boy' back there was Neji, and if it was one of us who had called him that, we would be dead by now," I shrugged.

"It was probably the power of the puppyface," I exclaimed proudly, " I used to use it on my parents all the time before they..." I trailed of hoping everyone got the hint. I ignored the feeling that I was being watched as they all nodded sympathetically before we all walked off to our second period.

* * *

_xItachix_

Kisame and I watched a Tenten single handedly take down the famous Hyuga prodigy with her 'puppyface'.

"Impressive," Kisame chuckled

"So this is the oh so powerful girl that's the threat to the akatsuki," he sighed before continuing, "we are becoming weaker now if she's the enemy," I suppressed a frown. Hopefully this will be easier than Leader thinks.

* * *

**Thanks DarkAnonymous324 and Gaara8915**


	4. The Failed Kidnapp

_xTentenx_

10 more minuets before the bell rings signalling the end of the school day. Damn the stupid person who made the stupid school day so damn long. Sneaking a quick peek at the teacher who was focused on what she was teaching, I whipped out my phone and sent a text to Matsuri who gave me her KIK name.

weapon3 : wat u doin

gaaraluver : dyin in math

weapon3 : isn't dat ibiki dude the teacher 4 maths

gaaraluver : ya! KILL ME NOW

weapon3 : gladly

gaaraluver : I was jokin

weapon3 : dammit

gaaraluver : gotta go (I think the teacher's on my case) HELP

weapon3 : bye

I sighed and looked through all my contacts that Matsuri gave me. flowerpower, DaPinkette, xoxRAMENxox, theAvenger, ArtFreak, theShyOne... Huuyga. Who in the world is Huuyga? is it some sort of name? Oh we'll. You never know until you try. Or in this case... you never know until you type.

weapon3 : howdy stranger

Huuyga : Who are you?

weapon3 : can't tell u stranger danger

Huuyga : Ok then. How did you get me as a contact? Do I know you? Why are you texting me during class?

weapon3 : geez. when did this turn into 20 questions. anyway... a friend of mine gave me ur contact, I hav no idea if u know me, and I'm dyin of boredom.

Huuyga : Dying of boredom is not an excuse for texting me in class.

weapon3 : wats with all da formalities. U must be an uptight person... Wai boy or girl

Huuyga : I'm a boy Sherlock.

weapon3 : ur Sherlock?

Huuyga : No! I was pointing out that you are Sherlock.

weapon3 : but I'm not him. I am an almighty girl. Not a detective.

Huuyga : It's called sarcasm! Look it up.

weapon3 : I know wat sarcasm means dumbass

Huuyga : Surrreeeee

weapon3 : see even u agree with me.

Huuyga : I WAS BEING SARCASTIC

weapon3 : I know. I'm not dat stupid

Huuyga : ...

weapon3 : WAIT! dat came out wrong

Just then the bell rung and students flew from their seat to the door.

weapon3 : toodles stranger

Huuyga : bye?

I got from my seat and left the classroom before the teacher realised that everyone had already left. Heh. Don't wanna get in trouble on the first day of school. The walk to my locker was longer than I expected. When I finally reached my destination I stuffed all my books in and grabbed my iPod. Plugging my earphones in and swinging my bad over my shoulder I rushed towards my foster home/ torture chamber.

Walking along the sidewalk with my earphones plugged in and eyes closed I screamed in surprise when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into an alleyway. The person quickly covered my mouth.

"If you want to get out of this alive, I suggest you quiet down," someone whispered in my ear. Telling from the voice it was male who had me cornered. Another voice interrupted my train of thoughts. A big bulky man came out of the shadows and stood in front of me and... HOLY COW! HE WAS BLUE! Awkward...

"Well,well,well... what do we have here?" Blue man said smirking evilly. Quickly thinking up a plan I bit the hand that was still on my mouth and kicked the man holding me in the groin. He growled lowly in pain and backed away.

"A girl who is going to kick your little blue but!" I screeched at the blue dude before turning towards the other man who was holding his 'jewels'. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail and looked extremely like Sasuke/ Chicken Butt Hair. He also had lines under his eyes making him look old. Besides that he was pretty cute. Wait... what am I saying? This dude technically kidnapped me. No time for cuteness!

"Hey don't be racist!" Blue dude said crossing his arms and advancing on me. He backed me up against the wall and pressed his hand against my throat. I gasped for air as he squeezed harder.

Just as I thought I was going to die, I heard a thump from the other side of the ally before blue dude was ripped of me and I fell down to the ground rubbing my abused neck and gasping for air.

"Why you little," the blue dude growled before lunging at my saviour. They had a wrestled each other for a while as I tried to figure out who it was. I caught a glimpse of red hair and a love tattoo on the person's forehead. Gaara! Why in the world was he saving me?

"Tenten are you ok?" a familiar voice asked from behind me. My gaze turned to the feminine figure behind me.

"Matsuri!" she quickly helped me up of the ground and pulled me towards the exit of the alleyway. I was feeling a little dizzy and the world started turning a little blurry.

"How are you feeling," she asked me before putting a hand on my forehead, "God, your boiling-"

"What's going on here?" A cold voice interrupted her. I looked at the newcomer who was holding an injured Gaara. Neji... I thought before the world turned black.

* * *

_xMatsurix_

I walked down the hall with Gaara searching everywhere for Tenten. I knew straight away that she would need some caring friends if she would emotionally survive this year. I mean come on! Who wouldn't need help after your parents dying in one of the brutal car crashes ever? Well, besides Gaara. He's had heaps of horrible things happen to him but is still standing tall. That's one of the reasons I love him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Oh oh... he noticed I was staring.

"Isn't a girlfriend allowed to look at his boyfriend?" I asked, slightly blushing. He gave me an amused smirk at my lousy comeback and kissed my roughly. When he pulled away I quickly looked away and walked faster trying to ignore his quiet chuckles. He quickly caught up to me and tickled the back of my neck.

"Hehehehehehe... STOP IT!" I screeched in protest trying my best not to laugh but failing epically. (A/N this happens to me all the time. Damn me and my ticklish spots) We both stopped laughing however when I heard a screech coming from a dark alleyway.

Gaara pulled me close as we peeped around the corner. I gasped at what I saw. Tenten was being strangled by a big...blue man? Well, forget the blue part, TENTEN'S BEING STRANGLED. I had the strongest urge to kill that blue bastard for strangling MY friend. Before I could smash his tiny blue but to pieces, Gaara pulled me away from the corner.

"Stay here," he demanded before knocking out a black haired dude that I didn't notice before. He then quietly snuck up on the blue man before yanking him of Tenten and getting into a wrestling match with him.

I snuck through the alleyway to a starstruck Tenten.

"Tenten are you alright?" I asked her quietly.

"Matsuri," she said quickly before I helped her up. Praying for Gaara to be alright I helped Tenten out of the alleyway and down the street. I stopped and looked at her bruised neck as she swayed slightly.

"How are you feeling," I asked her, placing a hand on her forehead. Holy shit. Her forehead was so hot it was basically burning my hand off. " God your boiling-"

" What's going on here," I turned around to find Neji holding a injured Gaara.

"Gaara," I gasped before Tenten fell limp in my arms. Dammit. What a bad timing. Neji quickly hauled Gaara over and checked Tenten's pulse with his free hand.

"We need to get both of them to hospital," Neji demanded as I nodded. God I hope they both will be alright!


	5. In Hospital

xUnknown POVx

"You IDIOTS!" I shouted as I slammed my hand onto the poor desk in front of me."What WERE you thinking? Hmm? I told you to gain her TRUST, not her HATRED!" The blue idiot cowered behind the dark haired prodigy who had a spark of fear in his eyes.

"We're terribly sor-" He was interrupted by Kisame, "WE?" he looked angry, "It was all your idea-"

"ENOUGH" I roared. I was starting to get a headache. "Just leave," they both bowed and quickly scampered out of my office. I quietly pulled out two pictures out of the hidden draw in my desk. I looked at the first one longingly. There stood a beautiful blue haired woman smiling brightly at the camera holding a small baby on her baby looked exactly like the mother. They were both being hugged by a 20 year old me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes so I quickly turned to the other picture. It was a cut out newspaper article with the title 'Devastating Fire Killed Mother and 5 month old Daughter' I continued to read.

'At 9 this morning a deadly fire was started by a old cheap stove burning up. The fire spread across the house in less than 5 minutes killing 19 year old Konan Yahiko and her newly born daughter. There were 2 survivors who had barely escaped the fire; Armizo Kunai and Kasuk Kunai; young married couple with a 7-year old daughter. They were very close with Konan having had a good business relationship with her husband, Pein Yahiko.'

Not wanting to read anymore I scrunched up the news article and threw it across the room. I had loved her! I really loved her. She gave me my only daughter before those two scumbag Kunai's had to ditch them in the freakin' fire!

"I will avenge you Konan. I promise..."

* * *

xTentenx

I groaned. My neck and head were killing me. Gently massaging my neck I sat up from my laying down position. All I saw was white. Was I in heaven? Did angels bring me here? Am I going to see my parents again?

My fantasies were broken however when a deep voice cut through the air.

"So, you're finally awake," I looked to my left.

"Oh, hello Gaara. Where the hell are we?... and why are you here?" Confusion was swirling around in my head. Why was Gaara in heaven with me? Did he die aswell?

"We're in hospital," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I blinked. Hospital? Why am I in the hospital? Then it all came to me... Innocently walking home, getting kinda kidnapped by old/cute lookin' dude and blue man, almost dying from being strangled, Gaara saving my butt, Matsuri helping me, Neji coming and me blacking out. Haha... How could I have missed all that?

"Thanks for saving my butt dude, I owe you one," He gave me a thumbs up before laying back on his bed and closing his eyes.

"TENTEN! DEARY ARE YOU OK?" The door burst open and my adoptive mother, Mei, scrambled in with a worried Matsuri and irritated Neji trailing behind her. Mei barrelled forward and trapped me in her infamous, deathly tight hug.

"I'm f-fine," I managed to squeak out. The air in my lungs was rapidly leaving me.

"I think you should let Tenten breathe," Matsuri suggested as she tried to pry Mei off me. Mei reluctantly let me go but still hovered 5mm away from me. I sent Matsuri a look of thanks. She gave me a smile before trotting over to an awaiting Gaara.

"Why would they attack you?" Neji asked. Geez, I forgot he was even there. He could easily pass as a ninja. Haha... That would be hilarious! Anyway, on topic, I thought about Neji's question.

"I have absolutely no idea," I replied honestly. Neji's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Ok, do you know them?" This time it was my eyebrows that scrunched in confusion. I racked my memory for the blue man and cute/old dude. They did seen a little familiar. Before I could research further however, Mei decided it was time to kill me again in an overrated hug.

"Who cares if my little puchie-poo knows those big meanies or not? I'm just glad she alive," After her embarrassing speech, she decided to ditch the hug and start to torment and pinch my poor cheeks. I growled in warning trying to escape her death trap. Luckily, it was Matsuri who came to my rescue again.

"I think it might be time if we can ask the doctor if Gaara and Tenten could be let out now," she shot me a worried glance from her embrace with Gaara. I nodded in agreement.

As Mei let me go and walked out of the room chatting with herself the whole way, I got up and walked towards Matsuri and Gaara who were still hugging tightly.

"Thanks Matsuri, I owe you big time as well," She raised an eyebrow.

"As well?" I dropped my head in shame as Gaara chuckled.

"Yeah, Gaara saved my butt too, so I owe him one," Matsuri looked at Gaara and giggled.

"Gaara's always there to save the day!" He smirked and pulled her down for a kiss.

Feeling uncomfortable I slowly backed away. Not after taking 5 steps I crashed into a hard back. Turning around I was met with pale, pupil-less eyes.

"Finished your little conversation I see," he said gruffly. His voice was surprisingly low. I stepped back a few steps before replying.

"Eh, well they finished it really," I said before motioning to the couple which were now making out. Awkward...

"I see," I nodded and turned around to exit the room, but a large hand grabbed my arm.

"Please refrain from calling me 'Bastard Boy' or I will be forced to stop you with force," I smirked from his formal language. He sounded just like my text messaging buddy Hyuga.

"My 'Ultimate Puppy Face' seemed to trick you," I said trying to hold back my laughter. His faced turned red yet again, but this time from embarrassment. Grabbing Gaara from his kissing session, he dragged him out of the room ignoring Gaara's protesting. Still trying to hold back my laughter, I helped a stunned Matsuri out of the room to the front counter where everyone was probably waiting. If there were not going to be anymore half-kidnaps, I think I will really enjoy this year!


End file.
